1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ships and more specifically to ship's rudders. The rudder of the instant invention is specifically shaped and contoured along its front to rear extending oppposite side surfaces in a manner to reduce propeller turbulence and thrust losses as a result of such turbulence. The opposite side surface contours of the rudder are such to release the high pressures and drag factors to the stern of the associated vessel ususally associated with propeller turbulence.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of differently shaped and contoured rudders heretofore have been designed such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 45,959, 588,512, 1,844,303, 2,139,163, 2,363,335, 2,431,449, 2,640,453, and 2,800,150. However, these previously known forms of propellers do not provide the laminar flow and propeller turbulence reducing factors of the rudder of the instant invention.